Harry Potter und die Komödie des Schreckens
by YaoJin
Summary: Alles - aber auch alles- (aus dem zweiten Film) wird auf die Schüppe genommen ; )


Kapitel 1:  
  
Nichts von alledem hier gehört uns (obwohl wir nichts dagegen hätten, wenn uns die Weasley-Zwillinge gehören würden o )!!! Und wenn es uns gehören würde, dann müssten wir jetzt nicht diese Fanfic schreiben, sondern wären das best verdienenste Geschwisterpärchen der Welt (nach den Olsen- Zwillingen, versteht sich „vor-lauter-Lachen-bumms-Knall-Bank-zusammen- krach")!!!!!!!  
  
„.....": gesprochene Rede  
  
PS: Wir übernehmen keinerlei Verantwortung für eventuell entstehende  
  
chronische Lachkrämpfe oder schwere seelische Schäden, unter denen wir  
selber leiden – Hahahahahihihihohohoho - entschuldigen sie bitte, aber wir  
leiden unter „Potteringitis"und außerdem sind wir beide schwere  
„Colaholiker".  
  
Diese Geschichte geht nicht gegen Minderheiten und ist auch nicht rassistisch gemeint, sie greift nur die beliebtesten Klischees auf. Und man muss immer bedenken, dass wir unter extremen Cola-Einfluss stehen und es bereits 3 Uhr Nachts ist!!!  
  
Die Nacht war bereits hereingebrochen und ein Schleier der Stille lag über der kleinen Vorstadt Little Whinging in Surrey. Doch aus weiter Ferne konnte selbst ein Fremder noch einen krächzenden Schrei vernehmen. Ein Schrei, der aus einer kleinen, typisch spießigen Vorstadt zu dringen schien.  
  
„Kräääächzzz nimm die Hand da weg Krääääächzzzzz davon wird man blind Kräääächzzzzz"Plötzlich donnerte eine gewaltige Stimme die Treppe hinauf: „Liiiiiizzzzz Taaaaayllloooor!"Wütend sprang Harry auf und riss den Käfig auf, brutal packte er die kleine, hilflose, zerbrechliche (Und habt ihr schon Mitleid?) Eule am Hals und begann sie heftigst zu würgen. „Das hast du ja wieder ganz toll gemacht!!!"Harry steckte die Eule zurück in den Käfig und verließ sein Zimmer. Aufgebracht stampfte er die Treppe hinunter und betrat das legendäre Wohnzimmer. „Ich hab dir schon hundertmal gesagt, das du diesen verdammten Vogel endlich zur Ruhe bringen sollst!"„Hedwig wird nun mal unruhig wenn sie so lange eingesperrt ist, sie braucht dringend ein wenig Abwechslung. Sie muss ins Theater, Kunstausstellungen, oder Kino - ist freitags immer billiger."„Die kriegt höchstens ´nen Freiflug, mit dem Fuß durch die Tür. Außerdem kann sie sich ja dann um die Briefe an deine sogenannten Freunde kümmern." Harry schluchzte markerschütternd: „Ich hab überhaupt keine Briefe bekommen, von keinem von ihnen. Weder von meinem Weasleyschen-Wirbel, noch von dem wandelnden Lexikon."„Wer will schon mit so was wie dir befreundet sein?", sagte Dudley gehässig und rempelte Harry mit voller Wucht an. „Pfffffiiiiiuuuuuu"Sekunden später titschte er mit rasender Geschwindigkeit durch das Wohnzimmer, wie ein hart geworfener Gummiball oder ein Ballon, aus dem man die Luft herausgelassen hatte. Onkel Vernons Gesicht war bereits knallrot angelaufen: „Komm sofort da runter Dudley, die Masons kommen gleich. Und du, mein Freund, gehst sofort hoch und tust so, als ob du überhaupt nicht existieren würdest. Ist das klar?!"Genervt wandte sich Harry um und ging zurück in sein Zimmer, doch als er die Tür öffnete erwartete ihn eine Überraschung.  
  
Ein kleines, graues Wesen mit großen Augen (Nein, kein Alien!) und einer langen Nase – einen Moment lang musste Harry daran denken, was man gemeinhin über Wesen mit großen Nasen sagt, WOW! OoO – sprang auf seinem Bett auf und ab. Harry glaubte dieses Wesen zu kennen, er hatte es schon vorher einmal gesehen, in einem Film, natürlich das konnte nur er sein, es war ............. „Gollum?", fragte er ungläubig. Das Wesen drehte sich ruckartig um. „Hääääää?", das Männlein schmiss sich zu Boden und schlug dabei hart mit dem Kopf auf den Dielen auf. Ein dünner Rinnsal Blut lief ihm übers Gesicht. „Oh, Sankt Harry Potter, Sir. Ihr seid es wirklich, Sir. Es ist mir solch eine Ehre, Sir.", mit einem zittern erstarb seine Stimme. Erneut warf er sich zu Boden und versuchte krampfhaft Harrys Füße zu küssen. „Wir sind unwürdig, wir sind Würmer, Sir!"Nachdem Harry ihn abgeschüttelt hatte, bot er Dobby an sich auf den Hocker an seinem Tisch zu setzen. Dobby sah ihn entgeistert an. „Setzten Sir? Das geht nicht, Sir. Weil Dobby hat nämlich Schwielen am Arsch, Sir! Sehr schmerzhafte Angelegenheit, Sir!"Harry stutzte, „Aha.", als Dobby auch schon wieder zu sprechen begann. „Dobby ist gekommen um Harry Potter zu warnen, Sir. Harry Potter darf nicht zurück nach Hogwarts gehen, Sir. Und.....", Dobby verstummte plötzlich, sah sich nervös um und winkte Harry näher an sich heran. Unsicher beugte er sich weiter hinunter: „Ja?". „Es gibt etwas das sie unbedingt beachten müssen, Sir. Harry Potter MUSS Jungfrau bleiben, Sir!!!"Harry sprang empört und mit knallrotem Kopf einen Schritt zurück. „Waaaas?" „Psst, genau, Sir.", nuschelte Dobby hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Also erstens", antwortete Harry wütend, „geht sie mein Sexualleben gar nichts an. Zweitens wer sagt ihnen das ich überhaupt noch Jungfrau bin? Und drittens wer hat sie geschickt?"Dobby begann nervös zu stottern: „Ich.....kann.......es ...... nicht......sagen....., Sir"„Ich verstehe sie......können...es....nicht......sagen..."„Nein.....sie ....verstehen.....nicht....., Sir! Ich.....hab...... Probleme...... mit..... der.....Sprache..., Sir! Ich......bin.....Asylbewerber......, ich.....morgen....... andere........Baustelle.., Sir!"Urplötzlich sprang Dobby vom Hocker, riss den Schreibtisch in die Höhe und ......... schlug ihn sich mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf. „Böser Dobby, ganz, ganz böser Dobby!"Panisch griff Harry nach den beiden freien Tischbeinen und begann daran zu zerren. –Paaff—Dobby hatte unversehens den Tisch losgelassen und er war Harry mitten ins Gesicht geknallt. Auf einmal vernahm Harry laute Schritte, die die Treppe hinauf donnerten. Schnell schnappte er sich Dobby mit der einen Hand und wusch sich mit der anderen das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Er schaffte es gerade noch Dobby in seinen Kleiderschrank zu stopfen, bevor Onkel Vernon das Zimmer betrat. „Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn! Was zur Hölle denkst du was du hier tust!?"Verzweifelt versuchte Harry die Schranktüren geschlossen zu halten: „Ich hab dir doch vorhin schon gesagt, dass Hedwig ganz dringend raus muss."„Sorg gefälligst dafür, dass sie still ist und kauf dir einen Schrank bei Ikea.", donnerte Onkel Vernon und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Dobby kam aus dem Schrank heraus und zupfte sich eine Unterhose vom Ohr, als Harry auch schon wieder zu sprechen begann. „Sie verstehen das nicht. Hogwarts ist mein Zuhause. Dort sind alle meine Freunde. Ich muss zurück." „Freunde die Harry Potter nicht mal schreiben, Sir?"„Na ja, ich vermute sie..."Harry hielt inne. „Moment mal... Woher wissen sie das?"Dobby blickte betreten zu Boden. „Dobby hat klitzekleinen Fehler gemacht, Sir. Wissen sie, Sir, Dobby hat seit ein paar Tagen Verdauungsstörungen, Sir. Und eben musste Dobby sehr dringend, Sir und na ja..."Harry blickte ihn angewidert an. „Du hast meine Briefe... als....als KLOPAPIER benutzt?.... Das wirst du büßen!"Er wollte sich Dobby greifen doch dieser wich aus, öffnete die Tür und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Harry ihm hinterher. „Bleib stehen,"presste er zwischen zusammen-gebissenen Zähnen hervor, als Dobby plötzlich ruckartig abbog und in die Küche rannte. Harry konnte nicht mehr anhalten und --BOING—knallte er gegen die Wand. „Dobby."Dobby drehte sich um und sagte: „Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen!" Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, begann die Sahnetorte auch schon zu schweben, geradewegs auf Misses Mason zu. Ängstlich streckte Harry die Hände aus, um vielleicht noch das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Doch es war schon zu spät. Die Torte landete genau auf Misses Masons Kopf und mit einem gemeinen Grinsen und einem Fingerschnipsen verschwand Dobby ins Nichts.  
  
Dies war Kapitel 1, wenn es euch gefallen hat dann reviewt bitte. Aber komme was wolle, wir werden diese Geschichte zu ende bringen.  
  
Bye bye, eure Yaojin & Haruki 


End file.
